Young Ninja Justice
by Alien vs Predator97
Summary: The son of the Master Ninja Ryu Hayabusa was asked to join young justice this after both Ryu and Raiza defeated the Goddess what journey awaits for him and young justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Since This Is a First Ever Ninja Gaiden and Young Justice crossover and this will be an OC the son of Ryu Hayabusa's Son Raiza and for a paring I'm not sure yet I'll think while I'm writing it hope you all like.**

Lets Begin.

1 year before

Hayabusa Village, Japan

The Ninja and his son Raiza stood with is arms crossed.

"Call me Ishigami." the Agent said.

"Ministry of Defense," Ryu Hayabusa spoke with his back turned. "External Affairs?"

"A special agency within the Ministry," Ishigami said. "Think of us like your ninja."

"And...?" the Ninja's Son responded.

"She will provide you with the details." the Agent replied.

"Mizuki McCloud," the Woman introduced herself. "Japan Air Self-Defense Force Special Security Unit, Flight Officer First Class." she bows and continues. " Yesterday an unknown group launched a terrorist attack in London." She plays a small video on the laptop. "They've taken control of the area around the Prime Minister's residence." The video showed the terrorist shoot and killing random civilians.

"So why us? What do you need me and my sons help for?" Ryu says turning around.

"Oh no. We don't need your help." Ishigami snorted. "You need ours. Mizuki show them the video."

"This was just sent to us by the Government." Mizuki said. The next video played a man tied up getting kicked and a couple of clips showing Ryu and Raiza killing multiple ninjas.

 _"Bring us Ryu and Raza Hayabusa! Bring us Ryu and Raiza_ Hayabusa!

"It's you and your son they want," Ishigami puts his cup down. "Ryu and Raiza Hayabusa." Ryu looks up.

XXX

Ryu and his Son stood on top of the London clock tower in their gear (Raiza has the same costume as Ryu white costume in dead or alive).

"Hayabusa, can you hear me?" Mizuki spoke through the com.

"Yeah, go ahead." the Ninja responded.

"All civilians have been evacuated." Mizuki said. "Any armed soldiers down there are fair game."

"The hostages are in the Prime Minister's residences, right?" Ryu Hayabusa asked.

"Yes. I'll monitor the situation and guide you two from the air." she said. "Be careful the both of you."

"Aw look whos worried about you father." Raiza joked.

"Lets just focus on the situation." Ryu replied to his son. "You should be careful as well you are still young."

"Yeah Yeah I know and I'm 17 dad." Raiza spoke annoyed.

"But your still my son." Ryu said.

"I'll go the other way." the young Ninja said. As Ryu jump and falcon dived down to a soldier, then grabbed his head flipped over him and impaled him in the back with his sword then proceed on.

Raiza followed the same action his did. "Raiza I'll meet you at the Minister residences so don't delay." Ryu said through the com.

"Rodger that." Raiza responded.

(Time Skip)

"Get out of there!" Mizuki panicked as the spider tank fired missiles at the and they both slid under a falling pillar, then they ran into a ally and wall jumped to get on top of a building and they walked across the crosswalk. As Ryu killed an unsuspected guard, Raza dived off the roof killing multiple guards along with Ryu then, the Ninja charges up his ki and a dragon formed scooping up their enemies, then exploding blowing everyone to bits. "Wish I could do that." Raiza mumbles but his father hears him and smirks. They gotten over the truck Raza sees an on coming rocket he dodges it by a millisecond. A friendly helicopter flew above them firing it's miniguns at the terrorist and it created smoke around the area. "We out! Now it's up to you, Ninja!" the Pilot said flying away from the scene.

"We're going into the smoke remember your training." Ryu whispers and who Raiza nods. When they were killing off many of the terrorist, the ground shook as the spider tank they seen earlier catches them off guard.

XXX

Present Day

Mount Justice

"Team I have a mission for you." Batman spoke getting the teams attention as he show a picture of Raiza Hayabusa.

"What is the mission for and who's that guy?" Kid Flash asked looking at the picture with interest.

"I'm sure some of you all know the Ninja Ryu Hayabusa is? Batman said pulling up another picture of the Legendary Ninja.

"Yea doesn't he work with the league part-time like you?" Robin asked his mentor/father.

"Yes he does," Batman continues. "This is his son Raiza Hayabusa but you three already knew that." He gestured to Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

"So what's the objective of the mission Batman?" Aqualad asked curios of the well-known Ninja throughout the Justice League.

"This is more of a recruitment then a mission." Batman points out. "I want you to go to Hayabusa Village, Japan to recruit him."

"When do you want us to start." Artemis says sounding a little to happy with this mission.

"You go their in two days because right now he's on mission with is father." Batman said.

"So is finally gonna join the team." Wally says.

"I think Wally here has man crush." Superboy jokes making everyone chuckle except Batman.

"Well then I'll leave you to it." Batman said leaving.

XXX

Ryu and Raiza returns back to the village after one of their missions, as they were walking someone jumps from behind a rock. Ryu caught the sword as a young boy no older than 11 falls to the ground.

"Aw man I almost had you that time." the young child pouted.

"Don't worry you'll get there Sunji." Raiza says ruffling his hair. "And if it makes you feel any better I tried pulling that same trick on him years ago."

"So when are we gonna start training Raiza." Sonji asked his big brother figure.

"We'll start tomorrow how's that sound." Raiza said smiling at the young boy.

"Really! Alright!" Sunji cheered.

"I remember training you not too long ago." Ryu said with in amusement.

"That was a few years ago." Raiza shot back.

"But you still have a lot to learn." Ryu said heading to their home. "Are you still going on patrol tonight?"

"Yeah I but I'm gonna stop by burger spot downtown." Raiza said.

"Okay don't stay out to late." the Ninja says. "You know Canna will angry that her older step-brother not there."

"Yeah I know I'll buy her a milkshake on the way back home and tell Mizuki she doesn't have to worry to much about me." Raiza says going the other way.

"You could call her mom." Ryu said.

"Yea I know it's that I so use to calling her Mizuki." Raiza shrugged a bit.

Raiza left for downtown to do his nightly patrol.

In the Bio-Ship

"So anyone knows how to find this ninja guy?" Superboy asked.

"From what Batman told us he stays in Japan and is a vigilant like us." Kaldur said.

"Is wrong if I think he's cute?" Zatanna says with a dreamy look.

"I'm with you on that one." Artemis says with the same look.

"Hey." Robin and Kid Flash yelled.

As the bio-ship was sitting in camouflage, they see a white figure jumping from building to building.

"Well there goes our guy lets go." Miss Martian says opening up the hatch with everyone else following after her.

When Raiza was done with his patrol, he sitting on the roof with his mask off drinking a milkshake and his feet dangling off the roof, he had already notice someone following him earlier but he wanted to mess with him or her which didn't matter to him.

"You can come out now I knew you were watching me the whole time." Raiza said not bother turning around and tossing his empty cup.

"How did you know?" Miss Martian says reappearing as everyone started coming out of their hiding spots.

"I notice the moment I seen a yellow streak." the Ninja points out. "And plus I'm that good."

"Listen we just came to-" Robin was cut off. "Let me guess Bats want me to join his team of young heroes." Raiza smirks with his eyes closed making the girls blush.

"Yes." Boy Wonder said.

"But why me of all people?" Raiza says opening eyes showing he had neon red eyes.

"'Oh come on how long has it been since we team up." Robin trying to convenes his old friend.

"That was a team up Rob." Raiza said annoyed. "And you should know of all people I'm not a team player."

"Superboy wasn't." Robin smirks gesturing to Conner who grunts. "Dude come on you would make a good addition to the team."

Sigh. "Fine I'll do it." Raiza mumbles but everyone hears him and smiles. "Let me call my father tell him I'm gonna be home late... Man he's gonna kill me."

Mount Justice

When the Team plus Raiza exits out the ship, they where greeted by Batman along with Batgirl.

"Raiza welcome to the cave I assume it wasn't a problem finding you." Batman said.

"Yeah it wasn't a problem except they need better help on their stealth skills that's for sure." Raiza joked then glanced at Batgirl. "Oh and I see you brought the blind one you."

"Nice to see you to Rosa." Batgirl shot back smirking at the nickname she gave him long ago making everyone laugh besides Batman.

The Dark Knight cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "So have you decided yet?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll give it try and I will also have to tell my father." Raiza said.

"Welcome to the Team Raiza." Batman said with a rare smile turning to leave.

"You just made him smile." Batgirl says in shock, "I never got him to do that."

"What I'm likeable." Raiza smirked earning a punch in the arm.

"Funny." Barbara doing that cute cringed she always does. "And you never told me or Robin after you came back from Hong Kong."

"Yeah you never told us that." Robin said. "And what was going on that no one in the league heard from Ryu for almost a year."

Sigh. "fine I'll tell you all might want to sit down for this." the Ninja as everyone sat down in a sit and he got to telling everyone

 _Flashback_

" _Get out off their Hayabusa! Regroup!" Mizuki spoke frantically._

 _"No. We can take this thing down." Ryu said with determination._

 _The spider tank aims it's laser at Raiza and shot a rocket at him who sidesteps it letting go pass, Ryu uses it's distraction to his advantage and impales his sword into the back of it's leg, then slices it off._

 _"With just a Sword... Amazing." Mizuki says in awe._

 _'Someone has a crush." Raiza teased in the middle of battle._

 _"Not the time Raiza focus!" Ryu yelled at his son antics. Raiza does the same using both of his swords taking another one of it's legs out. The Tank fires it's minigun at the young ninja who deflects the bullets with his swords. Ryu takes out the last of it's legs then both him and Raiza dash from under it, they both jump high up in the air and brings their swords to the exposed generator makin it explode._

Present

"Woah seriously!" Wally says in awe.

"That's not even the worse of it," Raiza continues. "And I know you guys watch the news right?" Everyone nods getting into it.

"And what was that thing you guys were fighting it was huge." Batgirl said.

"Oh that thing that possess my little sister yeah it's called the Goddess." Raiza said.

"Since when did you have a little sister?" Dick had confused cause is friend never had a sister.

"Ever since my father married Mizuki." Raiza shrugged.

"Seriously?" Barbara says a little amused.

"Yes not let me finish you bat." Raiza retorted.

"Hey! "Batgirl defended with a hand on her hip.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Raiza glared at Batgirl who stuck her tongue out at him as he continued. "The Goddess was something a terrorist group created ."

"Who was the terrorist group leader?" Aqualad asked a little intrigued.

"He was called Masked Man." Raiza says in a bored tone. "I know a super lame name for a villain."

"Yeah no kidding." Kid Flash laughed.

"And I think he was British." the Ninja added. "Okay I don't continue this no more."

"What oh come on." Batgirl whined.

"Aw don't be party-pooper." Zatanna complained.

"I'll tell the rest of the story another time though." Raiza reassured.

"Oh you will." Batgirl said.

Just as he was about to make a smart remark but his phone rang. "Yes Canna." He answered his step-sister.

"Hey Raiza what are you doing." Canna says in a upbeat tone.

"Why you what to know?" Raiza says playfully.

"Because you said you we're gonna help me with my homework." Canna pouted.

"Yeah I know but something came up and if it makes you feel any better I'll buy you ice cream okay." Raiza says in a soft tone.

"Make it two." Canna added making him face palm himself.

"Fine." Raiza groans.

"Okay bye Raiza." Canna said hanging up the phone.

"Oh and by the way we didn't get to introduce are self's Miss Martian or Megan." the green Martian greeted.

"Superboy or Conner." the Boy of Steel said.

"Artemis." the Archer says.

"Zatanna Zatara." She said in a perky tone.

"And since I know four there's no need for introduction." the young Ninja gestured to Aqualad, Kid Flash, Batgirl, and Robin.

"Yeah and you still owe me five bucks from that bet you loss." Batgirl smirked.

"What are you-" Dick was about to ask when he thought about it. "Oh that bet hahaha."

"What bet?" Wally asked as he zoomed next to them and Robin whispers in his ear, Wally blinked a few times then he bursts out laughing.

"Yeah glad you found it funny." Raiza pouted.

"Aw Raiza don't get your panties in a twist." Batgirl chuckles.

"Why are you doing this." Raiza complained.

"You know that's her way of saying she missed you too." Robin grins while Batgirl cheeks grew hot.

"Oh shut up." Batgirl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay this is starting to get boring is anything to do around besides cracking jokes on me." Raiza said.

"Well we were about to watch a movie wanna join?" Wally asked.

"Hmm watching a movie with you or go home and face the wrath of my little sister." Raiza said. "I'll watch a movie with you and better not be lame.

"I have the prefect movie." Miss Martian perks up.

"What your idea of a perfect movie?" Conner said.

"Frozen." Megan says with a cheeky grin.

"NO!" all the guys shouted.

"Hey why not?" Artemis said.

"Yeah what's wrong with that movie?" Zatanna added.

"I am so sick of that movie." Conner retorted.

"Yeah what he said." Wally said.

As everyone was bickering over which movie to watch, Batgirl pulls Raiza to the side without anyone noticing. "You know Barb if wanted to go on a date all have to do ask." Raiza teased with a smirk. "Your so childish." Barbara mumbles. "But where were you for two years?"

"Well like I said helping my father save my village from destruction." the Ninja answered.

"You know when you were gone I kinda missed you." Barbara wraps him in a tight hug. "I never thought I see you again."

"Never would've thought Batgirl would have a soft spot for anyone." Raiza joked hugging her back.

"Shut up." She whispered still hugging him enjoying it and letting him go, then she grabs his front collar kissing him on the cheek. "Just call next time." As she was walking away she felt something pinch her butt making her yelp in surprised. "Hey just had to it was right there." Raiza says with a grin, while leaving for the zeta. "I'll call you tomorrow." And with that he was gone leaving a smiling Batgirl.

XXX

When Raiza returned home, he heads to his room only to see Canna sleeping in his bed. He sighs then picks her and takes her to her room, as he was laying her down she wakes up. "Raiza bout time you came home." She hugs him. "What took you so long."

"Ran into an old friend." Raiza told her. "But nothing to worry about."

"Can you sleep in here tonight?" Canna asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sigh. "Okay." Her big-brother says in defeat. She moves over a little so he could lay down, afterwards they were both fast asleep.

XXX

The next morning Raiza wake with Canna laying on his back. He begin getting out of bed but she wakes up latching on to him and he was force to give her a piggy back ride, when Raiza enters the kitchen with Canna on his back he was greeted by Mizuki was cooking breakfast. "Morning what time did you get in last night?" His step-mother asked.

"About 12 last night." Raiza said. That's when Ryu entered the kitchen.

"So I heard you joined Justice League team of sidekicks." Ryu said.

"What why didn't you tell me?" Canna jumps off his back and pouted.

"Yeah they showed up when I was on patrol yesterday." Raiza scratching the back of his head then there was a knock on the front door. Ryu answers the door to see a long red-haired girl with glasses and wearing blue stripped polo shirt with white jeans and silver a necklace. "Hey ." Barbara greeted the Master Ninja.

"Hi Barbara." Ryu says letting her in.

"Barbara not that I mind you coming but how and why are you here?" Raiza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can't I come see you." Barbara says with a cheeky grin. "And I took the zeta here."

"Who's that Raiza?" Canna came from behind him. "Is she your girlfriend."

"You must be Canna he's talked a lot about you." the redhead smiled. "And yes I am his girlfriend."

"Well enough about so what's the deal." Raiza smirks at her.

"Remember that bet longtime ago." Barbara smirk. "Well I'm calling it."

"Agh alright let me get dressed." Raiza says going to his room with Barbara following him.

"I like her." Mizuki said cooking still cooking. "Bout time he's gotta girlfriend."

Raiza's room

"Nice room ninja." Barbara says laying on his bed resting on her elbow. "So you just leave your swords laying around?"

"How would you know this you first time coming here." Raiza snorted. "Can you move over I'm still tired."

She moved slightly laying her head more on the bed. "So are you gonna take me on a tour of your village or what." she smirks moving closer.

"Yup probably I don't know yet." He shrugged. "But I'm not sure people would be a to fond of a bat running around here.

"Hey." She smacks his arm.

"You know you are cute when your mad." Raiza joked turning on his back with his hand behind his head.

"Oh be quiet." Barbara says as she kissed him. "By the way we are suppose to be at the cave where Batman will giving us a mission."

"And what time is that." Raiza asked.

"In 2 hours or so." Barb answered. "So that's one hour of your tour.

"Okay don't get super geek on me now." Raiza groaned which earned another slap in the arm. "But your my super geek."

15 minutes later

Downtown Japan

"For a girl as smart as you I'm surprised you don't know a lot about Japan." Raiza teased with a grin.

"And that's why your the tour guide." Barbara shot back with a grin of her own, then there was a beep in her pocket. "Hey Robin... Oh okay... We'll be there."

"Let me guess we're being called to the cave." Raiza not liking the fact the just ruined a perfectly good Saturday. "Okay let go back home and get my gear and where yours?"

"At the cave but hurry up." Barbara slightly rushed. When Raiza got his ninja gear both him and Barbara left for the cave.


	2. All or Nothing

**Sorry I forgot was still doing this story** **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Ninja Gaiden but my oc's**

Lets Begin.

Mount Justice

When Barbara got into her costume, she headed straight for the briefing room. Batman starts briefing them on the mission. "You have your mission be ready in 5." He ordered as everyone nods, then head for the Bio-Ship.

Bio-Ship

The Bio-Ship flew over Santa Prisca as Robin was tracking the assassin known as Deathstroke heat signature with the league technology.

"So what's the plan for taking down Deathstroke and his backstreet boys." Raiza joked earning chuckles.

"Well try not to die." Robin said nonchalantly.

"Good plan." Conner says sarcastically.

Santa Prisca

As they made their way to the factory, the team came across two pathways. Aqualad says, "Alright we'll split up in two groups," Kaldur says, "Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash, and Shadow you guy go to the left side and we'll head to the right side." everyone nods head to their objective.

With Robin's group.

Robin and the group he was with were talking amongst themselves in a low tone so they can hear.

"So Batgirl what did you and Shadow talk about last night?" Robin said with a grin.

"Nothing you shouldn't know." She says walking ahead of them. "She kissed me." Shadow said making Batgirl turn her head at them glaring at Raiza who was smirking with Kid Flash and Robin snickering.

With Aqualad's group.

When Kaldur's team was inside the factory they seen guards in the building he then contacts the rest of team to inform them when they seen an Assasin with black combat outfit, black combat boots, and with dark gray helmet and a black faceplate and a Glock 17 strapped to his waist and a sword on his back, he then disappears shocking Aqualad's group

Back with Robin's team.

 _"Robin there are multiple hostiles so do not engage yet and be on the look out."_ Kaldur says over the com in a whisper.

"Rodger that Aqualad." Robin said. As Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash, and Shadow were continuing their mission, Raiza stops and everybody gave him confused looks, his eyes widen. "Everybody get down!" the Ninja exclaims as a throwing knife went pass their heads. "Ah Raiza always seem to be one step ahead of me." A figure says in a distain robotic voice as his faceplate displayed a X hologram. "So your working for Deathstroke now Zer0?" Shadow says to his cousin/rival as the circle each other.

"No he just paid me to keep your friends from knowing his plans." Zer0 said drawing his sword then it glowed blue. "Now how bout we skip this reunion and get straight to slashing." When he said that he dashed towards Raiza slashing downwards, and the ninja blocked it with his sword, then sends a kick to his midsection making him slide back. "Robin you guys go ahead I got this!" Shadow said as they protested, "What why!" Batgirl says in a angry tone.

"Because we have a mission to complete," Shadow not taking his eyes off his opponent, "Go and finish the mission I'll catch up with guys later." He said charging at Zer0, as they was left them behind hearing nothing but metal on metal. Zer0 then pulls put his Glock firing it at him who deflected the bullets, the Assassin then used his illusion ability. The Ninja knew he was fighting a flash clone so he count to 5. "1...2...3...4...5." He counted in his head then threw throwing stars at a empty space causing Zer0 to reappear. He got hit by one and catches the other.

"Ah..nice one," The Assassin says impressed. He then kicks the ninja in his stomach causing him to fall back, but Raiza quickly recovers. The son of Ryu red eyes flared with his body glowing a sinister dark red, then before Zer0 knew Raiza dashed at neck breaking speed that would make the flash jealous and with a horizontal slash aimed for the assassin's head who narrowly dodges it but it nipped hits helmet. "That was my favorite helmet!" Zer0 narrows his eyes behind his face plate, then engages back it a sword fight hearing nothing but metal clashing. "You gotten better since the time we fought

"yeah you can say that" The Ninja shrugged. "Hey how bout we strike a deal?" Raiza offers as Zer0 looks interested. "Go on." Zer0 said.

"I give you half my allowance every week if change sides." Raiza said. "Really are you serious like how much 100 dollars? Zero quipped.

"No dude my allowance is 200,00 dollars you idiot." The Ninja said.

"What your li..." Zer0 paused when just realized that is cousin is pretty wealthy. "Alright you got yourself deal." He said shaking his hand.

"Come on the team will be dying to meet you." Raiza joked.

"Oh goody." Zer0 replied sarcastically.

(Time Skip)

After the team arrested Deathstroke and his assassins, they called Batman and told him what happened and what to do with Zer0 Batman then orders the team to head back to the base and when the team and Zer0 arrived back at Mount Justice Raiza decides to have a one on one with his cousin.

"Heard uncle Ryu got married now?" Zer0 starts off, "Her names Mizuki am I right?"

"Yeah she's not so bad though." Raiza shrugged taking off his mask reveling his short dark red hair. "I got little sister out of it."

"So are you gonna train her or do I have to?" The Assassin asked taking off his helmet revealing his long white hair, and neon blue eyes with pale skin and a scar on his left eye but was covered by his hair.

"No you are not training her!" The Ninja neon red eyes glowed. "Because that's the last thing I want is to live with a another you but a girl!" And before Zer0 could make a come back he was interrupted by Robin. "Sup guys." Dick greeted them. "What are you dude's talking about?"

"Nothing really just ancient history." Zer0 answered, "Well as much fun this would be I bets be going."

"Were you heading to now?" The Ninja asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have to get home before mother kills me." The Assassin said putting his helmet back on and before Raiza could ask he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso, he turns to see Barbara smiling at him.

"Hey you still owe me a date." Batgirl said with a smirk on her face while Zer0 and Robin left them alone mumbling something about "Whipped".

"We can still go on the date if you want?" Raiza says turning around looking down at her moving his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. "We can do that but can you take me home if that's not to much to ask?" Batgirl says breaking the kiss.

"Sure come on." The ninja said leading her to the zeta, "And this counts as one of the favors I owe you." He says smirking making her roll her eyes.

XXX

Gotham

Once both Raiza and Barbara exited out of the zeta-tube they headed for her house. They got to the rooftop where her room window was, and just as he was about to turn and leave Barbara grabbed his arm. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" Batgirl said biting her lower lip, "Plus you look tired as it is."

"You sure your father won't kill me for being in his daughters bed?" Raiza said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm maybe?" She smirked, "Now come on my fathers not home yet anyway."

"Why do I get the feeling that you won't stop pouting till I say yes." Raiza says folding his arms at the look he was receiving. "Oh Raiza you know me so well." Barbara said cutely with her hands behind her back.

XXX

As soon as they went through her window she quickly got out of her costume, taking a quick shower first and throwing on her white tank-top with her purple pajama shorts that showed off her legs while Raiza threw on white shorts and red T-shirt, he would always leave some of his clothes there and she would wash and hide his clothes in her room cause honestly she didn't feel like explaining to her father why Raiza's cloths is in Barbara's room.

"Haven't been here in a while." Raiza commented while she folded her arms under her chest smirking. "What's with the smirk on your face?" She said nothing as she walked over to her bed, then stopped to look over her shoulder. "You coming to bed or what?" Barbara says as she laid on the bed, "Its not like you haven't slept here before". It was true because the ninja would sleep with her in her bed when he was to tired to go home.

Raiza shook his head then slides under the blankets with her head laying on his chest and a arm wrapped around him. She then looks up at him with a mischievous thought, she slowly raises her leg under the blankets and puts it around his waist and throws her arms around his neck.

" Babs what are you doing?" He asked a little flustered and feeling her well toned body pressed up more against him. Barbara responded by kissing him passionately while her fingers through his dark brown hair that she loved and he kissed back with the same passion, she pulled back for the need of air and her forehead leaning against his own. "I've been wanting to do this with you for a longtime now Raiza. But you were always gone and I been really hot and bothered lately and I'm not waiting anymore". Barbara says/demands straddling him now and kisses him again, she moaned into the kiss while grinding against him as Raiza moved his hands to her hips.

She stops a took a glance at him for a moment, she then leans towards his ear, "You don't have a condom do you?"

"I didn't think to bring one" The Ninja admitted nervously.

"Wow you come prepared for everything else but not for this?" Batgirl joked reaching into her nightstand pulling out a condom.

"How long did you have that in there?" Raiza says as she takes her top off exposing her impressive breast, "I just got some recently." Barbara says straddling him again. "Now if we're done talking I would like to get started now." She speaks in a husky voice.

She kissed him when she sees his cock her jaw drops. "Oh my god and you kept this from me." Barbara gasp with wide eyes, she wraps her hand around his 8in cock and starts pumping him, then tearing open the condom and slides it on his cock, then pulling down her pajama shorts and slowly pushing him back on the bed and lining her entrance with his cock.

He grabs her hips stopping her before saying, "Are you sure bout this?" Barbara gives him a 'I'm very sure' look. "yes I am." Then she slowly impales herself with his cock with soft moan.

XXX

Raiza had waken up to the sun beaming in his face, he thought about getting up when he felt an extra weight on his chest. Raiza looks down to see Barbara's naked figure and messy red hair covering her face making her look adorable, just as he was about to get up he felt her tighten her arms grip that's was around his torso.

"Morning handsome." Barbara greeted tiredly lifting her head giving her boyfriend a long kiss, that's when Raiza's phone went off. He broke the kiss much to her disappointment.

"Hello." The ninja said, "Yeah I know... I was to tired to come home... And I haven't forgot about your training Canna... I'll be home later okay."

"Aw look who's being a wonderful big brother." Barbara teased snugged closer to him.

"Shut up." He says dryly. And before he could say more, there was a knock on the door. "Barbara you up breakfast is ready." Mr. Gordon yelled behind the door. "Yeah I'll be there in sec dad." Barbara says before laying her head back on her boyfriends chest. "Great now I'm gonna have to wash the blankets." She whispers.

"So I'll see you at the cave later?" Raiza asked getting off the bed and putting on some black pants along with a blue shirt and black boots, and fixing up his messy dark brown hair with his suit in his backpack.

"You will ninja boy." Barbara says with a smirk, "Wait aren't you forgetting something?" She says with a playful smile on her beautiful face. Raiza rolls his eyes then crouch down to were Barbara was who was propped up on her elbows, brushing some hair out her face then leaned in close crashing his lips with hers giving her a long kiss. Barbara moaned as she returned the kiss as she was enjoying it, but sadly she knew they had to stop cause her father would catch them, but man she did not want to.

Both Raiza and Barbara pulled away with their foreheads together and sharing a small smile and then saying goodbye. Barbara sees the ninja exits the window with a lovestruck sigh.

XXX

Mount Justice

When The Ninja entered through the zeta-tube he was greeted by Robin and Zer0.

"Sup." Zer0 fist bumps his cousin.

"Hey Shadow." Robin high fives him. "So I'm guessing everyone's not here yet?" Raiza asked.

"Nope just all the guys." Boy Wonder answered with small smirk on his face. "So how was your night with Barbara?"

Raiza was just rolled his eyes and walked to the briefing room leaving a smirking Zer0 and a laughing Robin.

As Raiza was heading to the briefing room he gotten a call from his father. "Hey dad."

"Raiza when your done with your mission we need to talk okay." Ryu said to his son.

"Did I do something?" Raiza asked nervously.

"No you didn't at least not yet." the Samurai reassured with a hint of amusement, "Oh okay then I'll be home afterwards dad." Raiza says with a small relief sigh.

"Okay see you at home son." Ryu said before hanging up.

As Shadow entered the briefing room with only the males and their newest recruit Drako aka Zer0 present listening to what Batman was saying.

Flashback

The master Samurai stood on top of a building in Tokyo when he felt a familiar presence behind him. Ryu turned his head only to see a woman that had short raven black hair that reached her chin with black Kevlar combat suit that show her assets and slender figure and a black katana sword on her back.

"What are doing here?" Ryu demanded the daughter of Ra Al Ghul turning towards her.

"You know why I'm here." Nysa says smoothly with a pissed look on her face, "Raiza has every right to know who his mother is."

"You stay away from him Nysa!" Ryu told the Assassin.

"He is my son to Ryu Hayabusa!" Nysa spat with venom, "You can't keep this from him and you know it!" The black haired assassin says getting in the Samurai's face making him narrow his eyes at her behind his mask because he knew she was right.

"He will find out eventually." Nysa said crossing her arms over her chest. "And if you won't tell him I will!" She threatened.

Flashback ended

(Time Skip)

Raiza was making his way home when he felt someone watching him.

When he turned down the ally the ninja wall jumps to the roof, as Raiza lands on the roof he detected a small projectile coming his left he easily sidesteps it.

The ninja turns to where it came from only to see a person who was wearing a Cheshire cat mask with a green kimono and black knee high boots.

"Wow I'm actually shocked you dodged it." The Strange woman says in a coy tone. Raiza narrows his red eyes at her ready for anything she trys.

"And I'll say you take after your mother In the looks department I'm Cheshire by the way." The now known as Cheshire greeted herself.

"Why are you following me?" The ninja asked with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Your mother tasked me with bringing you to her." Cheshire stated pulling two sais out from under her kimono. "Now we could either do this the easy way or the hard way hmm.

Raiza then took his swords out getting into his fighting stance.

"You should already know answer to that question." The Ninja said with his neon red eyes glowing.

Before they knew it, they dashed towards each other. Cheshire was surprised at his speed.

Raiza slashed his sword horizontally at the female assassin who blocked it with but unfortunately her sais shattered which shocked her because no has ever done that and she'll have to get new ones.

"Wow your actually better than I thought it seems I over stayed my welcome." Cheshire says pulling out three pellets and throwing them at Raiza's feet. "We'll have to do this again handsome."

The Ninja coughed waving the smoke away from his face.

"What the actual fuck!" Raiza thought as his just remembered his father's words.

 _Time Skip_

(Unknown Location)

Unknown to Raiza a lone figure watching him the shadows (no pun intended) with a look of pride and slight anger.

Pride because her son would be the perfect heir but her anger was towards her ex husband cause he kept their son away from her.

"You will learn soon my child" Nysa whispers softly.


End file.
